Unlikely Alliance
by StarWolf 616
Summary: Aubrey and Risika are forced to join forces when New Mayhem is being destroyed by vampier hunters but as they are trying to save the city hidden emotions surface. Rated PG-13 for violance and slight gore. PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first Fan Fic so if it sucks please don't kill me. I want to be a writer and im already writing 2 books of my own so please let me now if im good or not. The story is Aubrey and Risika have to join forces because vampire hunters are destroying New Mayhem. That's all I have so far, im just making it up as I go along so lets hope it turns out good. If not then I'll just leave the state and change my name. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any of this. They belong to AAR who is the greatest writer EVER! I do own this plot however.

Chapter 1 

Amy walked through the dark forest. It was midnight. She was here on a dare. Her friends still believed the stories about Vampires and were wolves living here. Juveniles! And they were in high school too. The dry leaves crackled under her tennis shoes. She was here to prove that they were all wrong. None of that stuff really existed. A stick snapped behind her. Amy jumped and spun around. Nothing was there. The hair on the back of her neck prickled. She felt someone watching her. Amy stared into the darkness but saw nothing. She continued walking. "It's not safe to be in the woods at night." Amy stumbled over a tree root and looked around wildly for the speaker. It was a boy. He was casually leaning agents an old twisted willow tree. He looked to be about 17 or 18. He had dark, raven black hair and abnormally pale skin. He looked as if he hadn't seen the sun for a long time. His eyes were just as black as his hair. In fact everything about him seemed black. Hair, eyes, clothes, shoes, and even his sole seemed black. He was wearing an upside down cross with a serpent twined around it. Amy took a step back. There was something definatly not right about him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Amy began to relax. He was fine, there was no reason to fear this boy. "You shouldn't be out here all alone. Who knows what you'll meet in these woods." He said. Amy smiled at him. "Well I've met you so it appears im not alone." She lowered her long lashes and smiled at him again. It never occurred to Amy why she was acting strangely. The boy's eyes sparkled. He looked almost amused by her flirting. "Be careful. Sometimes I bite." He warned. Amy took a step closer. "I don't think I would mind that. What's your name? I've never seen you before, I'm sure I would have remembered." Again his eyes glimmered. "Aubrey." He said simply. "Im Amy." She was watching him like a hungry wolf. He was really hot! "Come here." Aubrey said. Amy bounded forward like a happy puppy. _"Sleep." _ Aubrey ordered mentally. At once the girl was unconscious. He caught her easily. Then began to feed. 

"Don't you know not to play with your food?" Aubrey jumped in surprise, something he rarely did. He rounded on the speaker. It was a girl. Her hair was striped like a tiger's fur. Her eyes were the same midnight black as his and her skin was equally as pale. "Risika." He growled. He let Amy's corpse fall to the ground without a care. The vampires smiled at him. "Does Jessica approve of you flirting with your food? I hear she keeps you on a tight leash now." Risika enjoyed watching the rage flicker across his face. Aubrey drew his pocketknife but she wasn't scared. "I don't really care what Jessica thinks." He growled. "Oh. Someone's being a bad puppy. Im telling." She mocked. "Shut up. Im not seeing her anymore." Aubrey began to walk away and Risika followed, just to annoy him. "Really? What happened?" She asked. He sighed, knowing that she would fallow him until he told her. "We were hunting and brilliant Jessica decided to chase her pray into the street. Long story short genius got hit by a bus. She didn't die, unfortunately. Of course I was at her bedside night and day playing the part of a faithful lover. Then once she was well enough to stand she decided that she would rather go out with Jager. She says it's my fault the bus hit her and if I really loved her I would have jumped in the way. Yeah right. Like Jager will really help her when she gets in trouble." Risika heard anger in his voice but she knew he did really care about Jessica. He was only mad because she dumped him and that was another blow to his already wounded pride. "I can't since your aura. It's a little unnerving. Like talking to a ghost." He said. Risika shrugged. "Would you rather have had me kill you?" Images of their battle flashed through her mind. She had once feared Aubrey, thinking he was stronger than she was. But he had pushed her too far. They had engaged in mortal combat. It had been an almost even fight until she took the form of her beloved tiger, Tora. With the feline strength and speed she had brought down the once mighty Aubrey. She could have killed him but he begged for his life. She let him live, only because he had done the same for her once. Risika had taken Aubrey's blood, which gave her power over him. She saw him rubbing the scar she had left on him during the fight. He was obviously remembering it to. He glared at her coldly. "I see your still wearing the tiger's stripes. Even after three long years. She didn't even die valiantly. All I had to do was stab that flea bitten -" Risika through him agents the nearest tree. She was in tiger form. She reared up on her hind legs and pinned him there. Her claws dug into the tree bark on either side of him. _"You murdered her in cold blood. You had to tie her up before you cold even kill her. You didn't even let Tora fight you. That's how much of a coward you are. She was the one thing left that I loved and you took even that from me. You will do well to remember that you are no longer in charge of me. It is I that is in charge of you! If you ever speak of her again with such disrespect I will tear you limb from limb!" _She let him go and changed back into her vampires form. Then with a thought she was gone and Aubrey was left alone in the darkness.

* Ok I know that was short but im just starting so don't through a fit. Please let me know how it is so far. If your wondering why I was talking about what happened between them it's because if someone never read 'In The Forest Of The Night' I want them to understand this. ok please review! 


	2. Destruction of Mayhem again! LOL!

Disclaimer: I own nuttin.

Chapter 2

Aubrey walked back to New Mayhem. He could have just thought about where he wanted to go and show up there in a second, but he needed to work of some steam. He wished there were a human around because he felt the urge to kill something. Yet the forest was quiet tonight so he could only walk and kick the occasionally squirrel. He approached the path that led to the city. A rose bush that grew black roses marked it. He grabbed two as he walked past. Perhaps he would give them to Risika and remind her of her painful past. No, maybe that wouldn't be bright. He would probably wake up with a disgruntled, 300-lb tiger sitting on his chest. He suddenly stopped walking. Screams echoed through the silent night. Vampiric screams. He ran towards the city. When he entered New Mayhem he was frozen with shock. It looked as if a war had happened. Buildings were destroyed, vampires and shape shifters lay dead in the street. He recognized a few of the bodies. He did a double take. One of the bodies was Risika! Another was Jessica. 'Like im really going to save her! Jessica cans burn.' he thought with a twisted smile. Instead he kneeled next to Riskier. Out of all the bodies she seemed to be in the best condition, though that wasn't saying much. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard. "Risika, Risika! Dame it Rachel! Wake up!" He snarled. Her eyes fluttered. Then finally opened. It took her a moment to focus on his face. As soon as they did she punched him. "Don't you ever call me Rachel again!" She snapped. She tried to stand but fell back to the ground. Aubrey realized her leg was twisted at an odd angle. Normally, wounds weren't problems for vampires. They healed almost instantly. But if the would was caused by a spell or something magical then they would take a few days to heal. "What happened here?" He demanded. "Vampire hunters, from the Vida line. When I got here they were already over running the city. They killed almost everyone. A few people escaped into the forest or turned into animals to get away." She said darkly. Aubrey spent the next five minutes cursing. Then after he had gotten his rage slightly under control he looked around to see how much damage was done. Fires danced around corpses. He tried not to look at the faces of the dead. He recognized them but he wished he didn't. Some were twisted in agony, now frozen in death. Others looked shocked and some even looked peaceful, as if they were simply sleeping. That's the lie Aubrey told himself. They were all just sleeping. But that lie was shattered whenever he heard someone screaming, trying desperately to hold on to precious life that was slipping away. He had seen death before. You don't live 5,000 years without seeing it. He caused a lot of deaths himself. But to see countless bodies of people you knew, who you saw everyday now slotered in the street, would make even the most heartless vampire cringe. He stared in horror at the building before him. Las Noches was a towering inferno. The red flames licked the sky. His nightclub, his vary home lay in ruin before his eyes. He heard the sound of beer bottles exploding and wood splintering. He turned away, wanting only to wake up from this nightmare. He heard voices of people laughing. They were vampire hunters. He had to leave before he added to the body count. What about Risika though? She could always transport herself with a thought, even if she was injured. Aubrey looked towards where he had left her and his gut gave a weird lurch. She was unconscious. Flames were closing in around her. He turned to leave. Not his problem. _Are you really just going to let her die like that? _His conshins whispered. "I thought I killed my conshins years ago. Nice timing! You don't say anything when im murdering millions of people but you show up and tell me to save my worst enemy! And now im talking to myself!" He mumbled. He thought quickly and with a grown he went back for Risika. The flames were high now, making a wall of fire all around her. Aubrey turned into a large black wolf and leapt through them, slightly singing his fur. He seized the unconscious girl and jumped back through the flames. They made it into the woods just as the vampire hunters went back into the street. 

* Once again it's short but im really busy so sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'll give you a cookie! A big cookie. It's me first Fan Fic so I wanna know how im doing! I just destroyed a city and killed a bunch of people so you have to like that! If you're a Jessica fan then sorry, im an Aubrey fan so I gotta beat up Jessica.;-) * 


End file.
